You Don't Love Me Anymore
by DarkJediQueen
Summary: Five years after the defeat of the Goa'uld, he returns to see if he could walk out on him. Warning: Slash Blame my muse. He's on a kick about sad stories...
1. Part 1

Title: You Don't Love Me Anymore  
Author: Darkjediqueen  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: At one time J/D  
Category: Drama/Tragedy  
Spoilers: None  
Season: Beyond the Series  
Archive: Tell Me  
Disclaimer: The cast/characters of Stargate SG-1 is not mine. Even though I wish it. They belong to other people you all know who I am talking about and I know you wish they were yours as well. I make no money off this and I have none. So no point is suing me.

XX  
Blame my muse. He's on a kick about sad stories...We heard this song and he latched onto like a Rottweiler and didn't let go till I wrote this...  
XX

"So do you know if he's coming?" Jack asked Sam as they stood in the ballroom in Washington commemorating the fifth anniversary of the fall of the Goa'uld.

"Don't know. Last I heard he was still in Egypt. I asked George and he said he didn't know." Sam said.

"Should he not be here?" Teal'c asked.

"Should. But after the breakup. I'm not so sure." Jack said. He looked around. Most of the people here he knew. But since his retirement a lot of new people had come to work at the SGC.

"Can you believe it? Five years." Sam said.

"Seems like yesterday I was convincing Teal'c to help us on Chulak." Jack said. Teal'c smiled.

"It was in fact 13 years ago, O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"It's a figure...and you still can tell jokes." Jack said smiling. Jack saw a man making his way towards them. "I think we have a fan coming our way."

"Colonel Carter, General O'Neill, Teal'c." The man said. His voice was rough and low.

"And who are you?" Jack asked.

"Just someone who wants to say his thanks." The man said. Sam noticed he was only looking at Jack.

"Sir, please, your name." Sam said. The man shook his head no.

"Why do you conceal it from us." Teal'c asked.

"Let's just say my past isn't that good." The man said.

"I know you. How do I know you?" Jack asked.

"Just in passing you knew me, truly." The man said. His eyes showed pain. "But that was then. This is now."

"Please who are you?" Jack asked. The man smiled and leaned in.

"And right there for a minute, I forgot that you don't love me anymore." The man whispered in Jack's ear before walking away. Jack looked after him. He had a fleeting thought that that had been Daniel. But he squashed it. Daniel didn't want to see him ever again. After Jack had broken up with him near five years prior. Jack had been mean and ruthless. And everyday he thought that he shouldn't have let Daniel go.

"Sam, Teal'c, please tell me you know who that was." Jack said.

"No, Jack. I'm sorry. I know him from somewhere too." Sam said.

"As do I, O'Neill." Teal'c said. They all looked, briefly, at the stage where George was introducing the last speaker for the evening.

"He was part of this project from the get go. And for the past five years he has been searching over the world for the presence of the Goa'uld in ancient cultures. We didn't know he was going to be here until the last minute. But those of us that know him know he's last for almost everything. Including his death. Dr. Daniel Jackson." Sam, Jack, and Teal'c all looked at the stage to see the man who had just been talking to them move to hug George.

"Hi, everyone. I know you have been listening to speeches all evening and for once I will do a short one." Everyone laughed at this. "I just wanted to say thank you to you all for keeping the program running. Since we don't have to deal with the Goa'uld anymore it has become more scientific. Tonight isn't about us, the ones who started the project it's about you, the ones who are keeping it running. Thank you." Daniel left the stage. Jack tried to follow him but he had been stopped so many times that by the time he made it outside he saw a taxi driving away. He re-entered the ballroom and a waiter stopped him.

"General O'Neill, Dr. Jackson gave this to me to give to you." The waiter handed him a slip of paper. Jack opened it and recognized Daniel's handwriting at once.

"Oh there's nothing like a true love to go and make a fool of someone just like before And right there for a minute I forgot that you don't love me anymore. Oh and how far we'll travel for a place to heal our hearts. We watched it unravel so why's tonight the hardest part. Jack, tonight was hard. My thanks were for the years of friendship I shared with you. And Sam and Teal'c. But I am happy. I have learned to live without you." The note said nothing else. Jack let his mind wander back to the taxi driving away. Jack had left Daniel the first time. This time Daniel left Jack. Sam came out and took the note from Jack. She read it and just stood beside him. She knew there was nothing she could say.

XX

I got the idea for this one from this song- It's sung by Tim McGraw from his album- 'A Place In the Sun'

You Don't Love Me Anymore

(Greg Barnhill/Kim Carnes)

She walks over to him and she says do you remember me  
I think we might have met somewhere before  
Southern Carolina is the place that comes to mind  
But hey I guess you never really can be sure

Oh there's nothing like a true love  
To go and make a fool of someone just like before  
And right there for a minute  
I forgot that you don't love me anymore

Then an old familiar feeling  
Wraps its arms around the moment  
And he says so many times I've tried to call  
Well you think you'd spent a lifetime  
It's been two years since I've seen you  
But it seems like no times gone by at all

There was nothing like a real love  
To give you back the feel of someone just like before  
And right there for a minute  
I forgot that you don't love me anymore

Oh and how far we'll travel  
For a place to heal our hearts  
We watched it unravel  
So why's tonight the hardest part

Then he says the weather's changin  
And it's icing up the highway  
So I guess it's time for me to hit the road  
So she says goodbye and then before she knows what she is saying  
She says I wish that you didn't have to go

Oh there's nothing like a true love  
To go and make a fool of someone just like before  
And right there for a minute  
I forgot that you don't love me anymore  
And right there for a minute  
I forgot that you don't love me anymore


	2. Part 2

**Title: ****You Don't Love Me Anymore Part 2**

**Rating: ****PG-13**

**Season/Year:** Future Time

**Category:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

**Pairings:** At one time Jack/Daniel

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Jack seeks Daniel out to right some wrongs.

**Notes:**** None**

**Warnings: ****None**

**Jack watched the man move about his house on the outskirts of New York. A horse galloped past the man and he held out his hand to brush the horse's flank. **

**Daniel didn't look like himself. The beard covered the scar on the side of his face from the last mission he had been a part of. But it was more than that. The sun had given Daniel's face a darker tone and his eyes were haunted. Was it any wonder why no one had recognized him? **

**Daniel stopped and turned. Almost as if he felt Jack's presence behind him. Daniel raised a hand to block the sun and dropped it when he recognized Jack. **

**"What the hell are you doing here?" Daniel asked as he set down the bucket and wiped his hands on his pants.**

**"You have horses," Jack said as he watched the horses move around the yard.**

**"Yes, I raise them," Daniel said. Jack shook his head in shock. "Now why are you here?" **

**"I came to talk. After the ceremony a month ago, I knew we had to," Jack said.**

**"I see. I need to finish feeding my other animals. Go into the house I'll be along shortly," Daniel said.**

*****

**Daniel entered his house two hours later to find Jack asleep on the couch. None of his artifacts had been touched. This meant that Jack was uncomfortable and didn't want to incur Daniel's wrath. Daniel smiled. He grabbed a quilt from the back of his couch and covered Jack up. Jack's phone started vibrating and Daniel looked at the caller ID. It was Sam.**

**"Hey," Daniel said answering it.**

**"Daniel?" Sam asked.**

**"Yeah. Jack's asleep on my couch," Daniel said answering the vibrating phone. **

**"Oh. He…he missed his last day of the month lunch with Teal'c and we were worried," Sam said.**

**"He arrived a few hours ago. I've been working on the house and I guess he fell asleep," Daniel said.**

**"Just have him call Teal'c," Sam said.**

**"Sure," Daniel said.**

**"Thanks," Sam said hanging up. Daniel set the phone down and went to the kitchen to start cooking himself some dinner. He heard rustling in the living room and knew that Jack was waking up. He didn't want Jack to be disoriented and went to make sure he knew where he was.**

**"Jack," Daniel said hoping the voice would calm the man. Jack was moving around entirely too much for it not to be a nightmare. Daniel placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, barely touching it. The light pressure slowly woke Jack up. It let him know that he was safe. **

**Jack smiled as he saw Daniel sitting beside him on the couch. He leaned up to kiss Daniel. Thinking that the nightmare had just been that a nightmare. Not the way his life currently was. It was only when Daniel didn't open his mouth that Jack pulled back.**

**"Danny?" Jack asked. He finally looked around. His eyes widened in fear. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I…"**

**"It's all right." Daniel placed a hand on his arm to stop him from moving away.**

**"No, it's not all right. I was an ass. I was just so scared of seeing you die. I didn't want that. I thought I would be safer alone. I'm so sorry." Jack leaned up to hug the younger man. Needing the touch and hoping that Daniel didn't mind. Daniel just wrapped his arms around Jack and held tight. Daniel felt wetness start to collect where Jack's face was buried in his neck. **

**Daniel started rocking them back and forth, trying to calm Jack down. He'd never seen Jack like this before. Even when he had broke down and cried about Charlie. He'd never been this open. **

**"I don't deserve you, Danny. But I love you. I always will and I always have." Jack didn't move from Daniel's shoulder and he held tight so that Daniel couldn't pull back. Daniel just held on tight and didn't let him go.**

**Four Months Later:**

**Daniel smiled as the newest addition to his horse farm ran out of the stables along with a hat in his mouth. Next came Jack running after the horse, trying to get his new hat back from her.**

**"COME BACK HERE!" Jack screamed as he stopped when the horse was too far away from him. Daniel couldn't help it he doubled over in laughter. Jack heard him and turned around smiling.**

**"Jack, I warned you. She steals the hats off heads." Daniel said.**

**"I didn't think you were telling the truth." Jack said. He grabbed Daniel and pulled him back into his arms so that they could kiss. When Jack's hands started downward on his back, he pulled back.**

**"Ah! No fondling until the animals are fed." Daniel said. Jack gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he let go of Daniel all together. Jack rubbed a hand on Daniel's now hairless check. The scar stood out more but he didn't care. **

**Daniel knew what he was thinking and he blushed. He didn't like the scar and he didn't like not having it covered.**

**"I like it without hair. No whisker burn." Jack said. **

**"People stare." Daniel said. **

**"No, they stare cause of me. Such an old guy with such a good looking younger man. They are jealous that I have you." Jack said.**

**"Jack…" Jack shut him up with a kiss. Seconds before Morning Glory threw Jack's hat back at him.**

**"Hey! Come back here you. We've got to talk about this."**

**The End**


End file.
